No More Secrets
by Falling In Corruption
Summary: My family was destroyed by Vampires. My life was ruined until a man...my teacher...made me something of an avenger. My treachery nearly killed me, but now I live under a place where I wont be found...hopefully. My first fanfic. Im horrible at summaries.
1. Prolouge

**This is my first Fanfic, so I have absolutley no idea what I'm doing. Reveiws and tips would help alot please. T_T Tell me what you think, and wheather or not I should continue...**

~Prologue~

The blood was flowing freely down my face from the gash on my forehead. The night was drawing near and I knew my time would be out soon, but all I was concentrating on was not falling down.

The thicket in the forest grew deeper as I ran. I could hear his footsteps behind me.

I stumbled and tripped over a fallen branch. I lay still on the debris of the woods as the last bit of strength I'd saved drained out of me.

His footsteps slowed as he approached me.

"Pathetic. After everything I've taught you, you fell? And stayed down no less! You see what happens?"

He knelt down beside me and whispered in my ear.

"You turned on me, my little Blackbird. And now you're going to die."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Need I remind you this is ****not**** a spin off of Twilight. Setting wise, I couldn't think of anywhere else. And the tan guy, I just needed someone to look different. Hah…Okay carry on! **

I walked through the halls of Portland High School; my new school.

Most of the kids were staring at me, though I was hoping to go as unnoticed as possible. With my look though, I knew that was likely. You don't see many people in Portland dressed like Avril Lavigne. (I think the hair, though, was the eye-catcher here. Being long and blonde, black on the underside, and green streaks occasionally by my bangs.)

I walked past a group of guys leaning against some outside lockers. There were a few really light-skinned ones, the rest the same peachy color as the majority of the people here. All but one.

He looked about sixteen. Sunset-sand colored skin, dark brown hair. you could just make out some muscle on his scrawny arms.

_How can anyone get that tan here? _

He stopped talking to his friends and stared at me. His friends turned and did the same almost simultaneously. Like a pack.

_Pack...No! Stop it. It's nothing. Just a group of teenage boys. They all do that. Just roll your eyes and walk away._

So listening to my thoughts, that's exactly what I did.

I sat down at a picnic table outside of what was probably the lunchroom and pulled out my schedule.

_Is this really going to work? Are you actually going to go through with this?_

_Yes, _I answered my own thoughts. _It's time. I have to. I have to try this…_

I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples.

Thunder boomed above me.

"Great," I muttered. "Just what I need."

"Need some help?"

I looked up. It was one of the guys from the locker 'pack'.

He was pale, but not sickly looking. He was Emo, I'm pretty certain. Dressed like it, that's for sure. His hair was black and razor-cut. His lip piercing shined in the light.

"With getting to your classes, I mean." He added.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I stood and gathered my things.

"I'm Derek, by the way."

"Raven." I shook his hand, sliding my bag on my shoulder.

"Cool name." He grinned. "Seems to fit you."

I smirked. "Nah. Take off the 'n'."

"Rave?" I nodded.

"Huh." It was his turn to smirk. "We'll just have to see which fits better."

I laughed. "I guess. That mean I have to hang out with you?"

"Yup! That is, if you want to. I mean I figure it'll give you someone to hang out with until you find other people. But if you did, I'd have to introduce you to the guys." He laughed nervously. "We kinda have our own, err, clique if you will. But half of them only hang out with us rarely. So it's really just three of us. Not including me."

I laughed at him. His nervousness was kinda cute. And I'm pretty sure with the way he was acting, he didn't talk to people a lot.

"What?"

"Nothing." I laughed. "You don't talk to people much, do you?"

He looked down. "Not really"

"Hey," I punched his shoulder lightly. "Don't worry. I don't either. And yeah I'd like to hang out. Better than having to endure all the staring alone anyway."

He looked up and his face brightened. "Seriously? Awesome!"

We laughed at his excitement and walked to where my locker was.

"Lemme see your schedule." He took the paper and glanced over it. "Cool."

"Hmm?" I grabbed my shoulder bag and slammed my locker, causing a few kids behind me to jump.

"We have most of our classes together." He grinned.

"Awesome! I won't be alone." I smiled.

Behind Derek, three of the guys from earlier were walking towards us.

"Uh, Derek?" I pointed behind him.

"Aw, damn."

He moved to stand beside me and we faced the trio advancing towards us.

"Hey Ryan, Kev, X."

A lanky boy in the back nodded, not saying a word but looking quizzically at me. The guy by his side was a bit burly and waved. The one in the front was the tan boy and he didn't say anything but glare at me. I couldn't help but notice the two behind him were on position. They were on his flanks.

_Again with the pack stuff? Rave you've really lost it. _

"Guys this is Rave. She's new here."

I looked at him and raised and eyebrow. He winked back at me.

Huh. Guess he's going with Rave after all. I resisted a smirk.

"Rave this is Kevin, Ryan and Xavier." He pointed them in order.

_Leader, right-hand man, next up…Damn it shut up!_

I waved half-heartedly. I won't lie, Kevin looked a little freaky. He was judging me or something.

Derek cleared his throat and Kevin's gaze from me finally broke. "Hi. I'm Kevin. Rave, right?" He stuck out his hand.

"Yeah.." I shook his hand and something told me it was a test of some sort.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I muttered.

_Well you can just feel the tension in the air.._

"Uh..Guys it's cool if she hangs out with us, right? I mean I've got most of my classes with her anyway, so…"

"I'm cool with it." Ryan spoke up. Thankfully relieving some of the tension. "What about you guys?"

"Sure," There was a grin from Xavier. "You play sports?"

_If only you knew what kind of sports._

"Yup." I smirked. "Why?"

"No reason." The mischievous grin he gave me told me we would get along just fine.

"Kev? What about you? You cool?" Ryan asked.

I looked at the man studying me and waited for a response, though I knew he would have multiple reasons for it.

"Yeah," He said. "Yeah she's cool."

Derek smiled. "Well allright then! See you guys later, I'm gonna show Rave to her classes."

There was a "see ya" and a "later". And of course, a studying, unnerving look.

Derek and I rounded a corner and he started apologizing.

"I'm really sorry about Kevin. He's not usually like that it's just- well you seem kinda-"

"Different?" I cut in.

He looked ashamed. "Well…y-yeah. To him anyway."

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it." I said, trying to reassure him it was no big deal. After all, that's what my life consisted of. Being different.

Derek didn't look happy, but the worry on his face had lessened.

"So where's…" I looked at my schedule. "Science?"

"Oh! Right. This way!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the classroom, noticeably happier.

_There's something off about that Kevin guy…no, something off about all of them. I'll have to look into it soon. _

And so, my first day at Portland High had begun. Joy.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked out of English and mad my way to the cafeteria.

It was a bit past noon and already, I was exhausted.

With finding my way to the classrooms, being shoved around by stupid jocks who think they own the place, and trying to keep up with everything, I can say I needed a nap.

My stomach growled.

_Or food. Food sounds good. _

I sauntered through the halls trying to find one of the guys.

As it turned out, Xavier and I had a few classes together as well. He and I got along great and goofed off during World History, of course earning looks from the teacher that probably shouldn't be allowed to be given.

I had two classes with Ryan that I knew of, but we didn't talk much.

He seemed like one of the jocky-type people, but wasn't. He was actually very quiet and thoughtful. I figured he was more open around people he trusted, like me.

_Then again, you don't trust anyone, do you?_

"Rave! Over here!"

Derek's voice broke my thoughts and rushed over to me.

"Hey," He grinned. Hm. That grin was beginning to grow on me a bit. "We saved you a seat and I already got you lunch. C'mon!"

I laughed at his excitement but followed.

He led me to a round white table by a window where Xavier was sitting and joined him.

"Hey," I greeted him as I set down my bag.

"Yo." He grinned back.

I glanced around the lunchroom. "Where's Ryan and Kevin?" not that I really cared about Kevin but…

"Ryan's around here somewhere. Probably with his girl"

"Oh cool."

Xavier nodded. "Kevin never comes to lunch. Not sure what he does during the hour either.."

"Ah well," Derek mumbled stuffing half a piece of pizza in his mouth. "He's missing out."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the other students casually people-watching.

After a bit I spotted Ryan coming in with a big smile on his face and a girl on his back. She was laughing and it was sort of a giddy, lovestruck giggle.

'_So that's where Ryan finds his happiness_.' I thought.

They made their way over laughing and talking the whole time.

When they reached the table Ryan leaned over a bit and the girl slid off his back.

She was about 5"3 with black shoulder length hair with white bangs, green eyes, and wore a ripped, off-the-shoulder white tee and a hot pink mini skirt.

She slid off Ryan's back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to us.

"Hey Ronny!" Derek stood up and gave her a hug and Xavier did the same.

She turned to me. "Hey! You must be Rave, right?" I nodded. "Awesome! Nice to meet you. I'm Ronny." She flashed me a big smile and I returned it.

I liked her enthusiasm. What can I say? It was contagious. She and Ryan sat and started up a conversation with X.

"Hey Derek," I kept my voice hushed. I didn't want to be intruding, but I was curious.

"Yeah?" He said, keeping the same hushed voice.

"I'm curious, Ryan's darker than most of the kids here, and it can't be from tanning." He smirked. "Where's he from?"

"Hawaii," Derek started. "He used to see his dad every summer. That's why he's so tan."

_That explains it…wait...used to?_

"Used to?" I repeated to Derek.

"Yeah…" Uh-oh. I think I just trespassed on cursed land here….His dad died last summer in a scuba-diving accident. He seemed okay but he really wasn't. But Ronny," I looked at her. "had known Ryan for forever and helped him through it. Needless to say they ended up where they are now and are disgusting."

I laughed at his last comment and smiled. I didn't think that kind of recovery was possible. But I guess I've been proved wrong.

For the rest of lunch I sat back and watched as the people in front of me engaged in conversations about random stuff until the bell rang.

We all got up and went our own ways. That was when I remembered that this was the class I didn't have anyone I knew in with me.

…_Shit._

I groaned internally as I searched for the right classroom. Once I found it I walked in and saw the one person I really _didn't _want to see.

Kevin.

He looked at me and I thought I saw some shock, but it was gone before I could register it had been there.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so I know the beginning isn't very good. It's 2:00 in the morning and I ran out of ideas here. Bare with me, please. **

* * *

><p><em>Re-cap:<em>

_I groaned internally as I searched for the right classroom. Once I found it I walked in and saw the one person I really didn't want to see. _

_Kevin._

* * *

><p>He looked at me and I thought I saw some shock, but it was gone before I could register it had been there.<p>

He shifted his gaze to the front of the room and seemed to ignore me.

I grabbed a seat in the back, not wanting to be called on for one, but to stay invisible. From _everyone._

I stared out the window until the teacher came in, not bothering to introduce or even acknowledge me. Thankfully.

As the teacher started to explain the lesson I pulled out my sketchbook, completely ignoring the lecture.

I absolutely hate Spanish. I never liked it, and I never will. I figured I'll fail anyway so why try?

I let my hand do the work, watching as the pencil lines began to define the image I'd captured and frozen in time.

I heard someone take in a sharp breath and another breathe out "wow". I looked up and found I had some unwanted fans staring at my drawing.

Glaring at them until they turned away, I realized how close I was to the pack leader himself.

_Damn creeper…what does he think, I'm hiding something?_

_Well you are, remember? _

_Yeah but I'm leaving that behind, __**remember?**_

I clamped my eyes shut and banged my head on the desk.

Internal conversations and arguments lead to insanity. Well I'd say I'm about, what, halfway there? Ugh.

I looked up and saw Kevin looking at me strangely. I glared at him and the other people staring at me. Or rather my drawing.

I slammed my sketchbook shut, making everyone around me jump and the others look in my direction. I hadn't even bothered to see what the others had been gawking at.

"Is there a problem Miss…?" The teacher looked at me, clearly unhappy I'd interrupted his class.

"Rave." I stated. "And no, there isn't any problem, sir." I smiled.

"Right…" He turned back to the board, continuing.

My smile dissipated and the class went back to what they were doing.

I risked a glance at Kevin again and he was looking at me from the side.

_Does he ever take a break?_

The bell rang and I jumped up.

_Thank __**god.**_

"Rave."

I turned and looked at the owner of the deep voice. He was right beside me.

"Yeah?" What did he want?

I vaguely noticed the teacher rush out of the room.

Kevin crossed his arms and leaned on the desk behind him. "How's your first day going so far?"

"Um...pretty good I guess. I've got you guys to help me so better than I expected." He wanted something…

"Good. I'm glad." His face darkened and I saw anger in his eyes. "Because it's the last help you'll get from us."

What?

"Because I will never let you stand around them again."

Them? Did he mean Derek and Xavier? Ronnie and Ryan too? I was so confused.

"I won't let my pack be danger,' he threatened. "by being in the presence of a _hunter._"

I froze.

_Oh god. How did he know?_

I _knew_ there was something I was missing. It was right in front of my face! The flank positions, the permission asking, the wary questions, all of it. They were a pack, and I was too stupid to see it. He had been right. I was losing my touch. Oblivious that I was standing in the middle of a pack of _werewolves._

_Him. _

Had he found me? Did I not kill him? _How? _Did he talk to Kevin? Tell him about me? _Lie?_

Kevin was angered, and I knew I had to get out. Without responding, I turned and ran.

I couldn't tell you how fast and happy I was to get out of that classroom.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and I jumped.<p>

I looked up from my desk and stared in shock at the time.

It was 3:15? I looked around me and saw I was in Algebra.

Man, I was so spaced out I don't know how I found the right classroom.

Slowly I gathered my books, wondering when I got them out and thanked god for allowing me no homework on my first day.

I avoided Derek and Xavier. Ryan and Ronnie didn't see me as I walked past and I nearly ran out of the school.

As soon as I was out, though, I ran into the woods and didn't stop running for about a mile. Paranoid, I found my way back to the road.

I had been walking alongside it for no more then ten minutes, when a familiar white Lamborghini slowed to a stop beside me.

The passenger rolled down the window and I saw it was Ronnie.

"Hey!" She smiled at me.

"Hey." I said. I was still trying to place where I had seen this car before.

"You need a ride home? Ryan got his license not long ago and is driving me around." She giggled and I saw Ryan lean over the wheel and grin.

"Yo!"

"Naw, I'm good." I grinned. "I need to think, so I'm just gonna walk. Thanks though. And sweet ride, by the way."

_That's _where I'd seen it before. Ronnie lived down the street from me, apparently.

"Thanks!" Ronnie beamed. "It was a present from my parents. And allright, if you're sure. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

I waved and they sped off.

Maybe I could catch a ride later, but first, there are some things I have to take care of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sooo...did I do good? Kevin be mad now. x) How'd he find out? *gasp* HE'S A STALKER! STALKER WEREWOLF! Bitchin:)**


End file.
